He loves her, he loves her NOT!
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: House is in love. Everyone else knows it. Why can't he just admit it? This is HouseCameron all the way! Now Complete! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or anything related to it. Only the plot of this story. :)_

_House, M.D. _

"When are you going to get over it and admit that your in love with her?" James Wilson yelled at his best friend, Gregory House.

"You must be out of your mind, crazy man!" House fired back! "I am not in love with anyone, espically not _HER_! Your crazy!"

"Admit it, House! You love her! And its really getting on everyones nerves! Now, admit it!"

"You have no idea what your talking about, Jimmy. What even gives you an idea like that anyway?"

"How about the way your always picking on her?" Wilson shot out.

"Oh, God, Jimmy! What are we, in high school? Stop being ridicilous!"

"Its true! One minute your being your usual sarcastic self and as soon as Cameron walks into the room your snark level shoots through the ceiling! Why can't you just admit it? Its driving everyone crazy!"

"I'm not going to admit anything because there's nothing to admit. Now, drop it!" House yelled rather loudly, grabing the attention of Lise Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at PPTH.

"Dr. House, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be down in the clinic right now?" Cuddy asked him, in a rahter irritated tone.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy,and just how are the 'fun bags' doing this lovely morn...I mean, afternoon? They are looking extra perky today." Came the sarcastic voice of House.

"Very clever, Dr. House, but stop avoiding the question. Why aren't you doing your clinic hours? You were scheduled to be ther an hour ago!"

"So sorry, Dr. Cuddy, but Wilson and I were just having a long overdue conversation, which by the way, is not over." House explained.

"Oh, really and juust what exactly was sooo important that it made you an hour late for clinic duty?"

"The fact that he is in love with Cameron!!" James practically yelled out.

"Oh my god. You finally got him to admit it? I didn't think he was ever going to accept it!"

"WHAT? IS EVERYONE AROUND HERE CRAZY? I DO NOT LOVE NOR AM I IN LOVE WITH DR..." exclaimed House.

"...Cameron, what are you doing here?" Lisa interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need Dr. House for a consult."

"A consult? Good, fine, great...lead the way." And with that, House took off after Cameron down the hall.

"But House, we weren't finished with our conversation!" Wilson yelled after him.

"Sometimes that man makes me so mad!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't understand why he just won't admit it. Maybe not to everyone else, but me at least. I mean, I'm like the only friend he has and he can't even trust me enough to admit it."

"Its not you, James. Its him. He has always had a problem expressing his true feelings. You know that. He's afraid of getting hurt again." Lisa explained.

"I know. It just gets frustrating sometimes. Why can't he see that Cameron is nothing like Stacy? She would never hurt him like that. Did you know that I've talked to Allison about what she feels for House? I needed to know for myself if she was just looking for a one night stand type of thing. Lisa, she truly cares about him. She loves him. Why can't he see that?"

"Deep down, I think he knows it. That's why he's so against admiting he feels something for her. We all see it, so there must be something there."

"I want to believe it. House and Cameron are made for each other. If he wasn't so damn stubborn, they would already be together by now." The more James thought about it, the more annoyed he became with House.

"I know that and you know. Cameron knows that. We just need to get House to admit that."

"And I think I know just how we can get him to admit it, not only to us but to himself as well."

A/N: I believe this will have 2 maybe 3 parts. This is the only part I have written right now. I wrote it 6 months ago and just got around to typing it. Let me know what you think. If I should continue. Which I will whether anyone likes it or not. :) As always, feedback is always welcomed! Good or bad, I will take anything! Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here ya go. Another chapter of 'He loves her, he loves her NOT'. Thanks to everyone who left a review! I love you all:)**_

Chapter 2

House was silently following Cameron down to the clinic. He couldn't believe Jimmy had the nerve to accuse him of being in love with _her_. He wasn't in love with _her_. Why would anything think something as crazy as that? House didn't love anyone. He didn't need to love anyone and therefore didn't need anyone to love him. Love was a waste of his time. Or was it? Did Wilson and Cuddy have a point. Did he have feelings for _her_? She was 20 years younger than him. She probably didn't even like him anymore. Well, there was only one way to find out. Ask _her_.

"So, Cameron, you said you needed me for a consult? What's wrong, can't tell if its the flu or just a common cold?" House knew exactly what to say to push her buttons. He wanted to see just how far he could push her. Maybe today he would find out.

"Get a life, House. There is no consult. I needed to talk to you about something. Its rather important and can't really wait. So, do you have time to talk?" Cameron really didn't want to have this conversation now, but she knew waiting would only make it worse.

"Sure. I got time. Wanna buy me some lunch? It is lunch time after all and I am hungry. You pulled me away from Wilson and he always buys me lunch. So, lunch?"

"Whatever. As long as we can talk while you eat, I don't care." Cameron wasn't really hungry and if food got him to sit and talk, then she would buy him whatever he wanted.

"Alrighty, then. Lead the way."

Allison didn't know how their conversation was going to go but she was hoping he didn't make a scene. She didn't want everyone knowing what they were talking about. It was hard enough for her to have to tell him this anyway. You see, Allison was in love. She was in love with her boss and her boss hated her. He had even admitted the only reason he hired her in the first place was because she was hot. What a reason. They had went out on a date and it turned out to be a disaster. House would never believe she loved him for who he was. She didn't want to change him. She would never even think of asking him to change. She just wanted to love him and for him to love her in return. But she had had enough. After 3 years after pining away after him she had come to a decision. She was leaving. Her time was up on her contract to work under House. Three years would be up in exactly one week. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"Alright, you got me here, you bought me food, now what do you want to talk about? I really hope its something important, because I have better things I could be doing." He didn't really, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh really? Like what? Playing your PSP? Listening to you iPod? Get real, House, I know you. You can't pull one over one me." It was true, Cameron knew everything about House. Even things he didn't want her knowing, but he didn't need to know that.

"Fine. You got me. Whatever. Get to the point. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you realize but my contract with you is up in a week." Cameron started, only to be cut off by House.

"Yeah, I know. Not just yours, but Chase and Foreman's as well. They've already spoke to me about it. They decided to stay. That's what you were going to say, right? You want to stay on as well." However, House was not prepared to hear what she was about to say.

"No, House, I'm leaving." There it was. She said it.

"Like I said, you want to stay...Wait, what did you just say? Leaving? What, Cameron! Why?" House was floored. Never did he expect to hear that from Cameron, Chase maybe, but not Cameron. She couldn't leave him. "You can't leave me! I mean, why would you want to leave the hospital?"

"More like, why would I want to stay? House, you treat me like dirt. Your mean to me. Your cruel to almost everyone around you. Why would anyone want to stay and work for you? Because that what it is. We are working for you when we should be working with you. You know that." Cameron was starting to get annoyed.

"But I thought you liked me. I mean, we did go out that one time. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Oh yeah. And once again, you were mean to me. Cruel even. Not the best thing to bring up right now, is it? Anyway, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving once my contract is up. Looks like you have one week to find my replacement." And with that, Cameron walked away. She knew House wasn't done talking, but if she stayed any longer, she knew she would start crying and that was one thing she didn't want House to see.

Once Allison got out of the cafiteria, she ran all the way back to the diagnostics room. She needed to get away for a little while and she knew no one would be in there for a while. Or so she thought.

"God, what is wrong with me! Why do I still love him? He's mean and nasty. He's cruel to everyone who even tries to get close to him. How can Wilson stand him?!" Not expecting anyone to hear her, she fell out of her chair when someone answered her rant.

"Its hard, that's for darn sure." Came the voice of Wilson.

"Christ! Scare me to death, why don't ya?!" She didn't mean to yell, but that's how it came out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm a little frustrated at the moment."

"Sorry for scaring you. And let me guess...House?"

"Of course, its House. Its always him. When is it ever not him. Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I must be crazy, right? To fall in love with someone like House. Anyone would be out of their mind to love him. Right? Please help me. Your his best friend. You must know something, anything as to why he is so stubborn."

Little did either of them know, but House had walked into his office right as Wilson walked into the room with Cameron. Once he heard the raised voices of Cameron and Wilson, he knew he had to listen in. Wrong, yes, but it was after all his department and he needed to know everything that went on there. Ok, not needed, but wanted...not that big a difference to him. So, he listened, not prepared for what he was about to hear.

"Truly Allison, I wish I knew. I've been friends with House for nearly 20 years and I still can't figure him out. I have never been able to figure out what's really going on in that thick skull of his. All I know, is that he is the most stubborn man on the face of the planet. I'm going to let you in on a little secret...I believe House is in love with you. Now, don't freak out on me, I never said he told me or anything, its just what I think. He's just afraid to admit it."

"In love with me? Yeah, right. Your crazy, Jimmy!"

"Yeah, I must be, cause House said the same thing to me this morning when I called him on it."

"And he was right, you are crazy. House doesn't love me. He never has and he never will. Its not for a lack of trying on my part. I've done everything he's asked of me in the three years I've been here and its gotten me nowhere."

"Allison, please try and understand something. House isn't like you or me. He's been through so many things that, in the process, he's just stopped caring. About hisself and everyone around him. I may be the only person here to have known him for a long period of time, but I honestly don't believe House considers me a friend. Just someone he's known for a long time. And it hurts knowing he doesn't trust me enough to open up to me. But one things for sure, he is my best friend. I don't keep anythng from him. I know I must sound like a girl talking about all this, but its true. And what hurt even more was to realize it all one day." Wilson had never told House any of this. He wasn't prepared to deal with the outcome of it all.

"James, I'm so sorry. That's alot to deal with. How do you do it? I can't take it. Its too much for me and it finally got to me about 6 months ago. Remember when I missed close to a month and a half of work? I told everyone my grandmother died and I had to fly back home and help take care of her things and be with my family. That was a lie. Wilson, my grandmother has been dead for years. Something happened. It had been a long day and House had only made it worse. I hate to sound like a school girl, but he was picking on me and just being down right mean. He yelled at me and even went as far as to say I didn't deserve to be someone's doctor. That I didn't know what I was doing and he couldn't understand why he had hired me in the first place. When I got home that night, I was a mess. I did something terrible. James, that night, I tried to kill myself." Cameron couldn't believe what she had just admitted.

Once she saw the stunned look in Wilson's eyes, she rolled up her sleeves. And there on her wrists were two of the deepest cuts he had ever seen in his life.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. A cliffy! _evil grin_ There is one more chapter to this story and guess what? Its just sitting here on my computer waiting to be uploaded and posted. Now, all you have to do is press that little purple button that says 'Submit Review' and leave me a review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will post the next/last chapter. Oh and incase you didn't notice, I changed this from a Romance/Humor to a Romance/Drama, seeing as it took an unexpected turn. Anyway, I hope you like. Let me know. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad, I want it all! Tootles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a little 'FYI', House is going to be major 'Out of Character' in this chapter. As much as I would love for House to act this way, I highly doubt we will ever see it on the show. But, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. :) **_

_**Also, thank you sooooo much to all of you guys that reviewed! Thanks to everyone who enjoyed it and left a review and even to that one lil 'anon' reviewer who didn't like it. Like I said, I welcome all reviews. Anyway, onto the chapter...**_

Chapter 3

All the while, House was listening to everything they were saying. He was stunned. How could someone try and kill themselves over him? He was nothing. Not worth anyone as loving as her. She loved him. After everything he had ever done to her and made her do to hereself, she still loved him. Now all he had to do was tell her.

In that instant, there was no denying it. House finally knew. No more **_he loves her, he love her NOT_**. He loved Allison Cameron and he was going to make sure she knew it. He needed her and she needed him. Deciding it was now or never, he threw open the door to his office and ran over to her.

"HOUSE, what are you doing here?" She prayed he hadn't just heard what she had said to James.

"House, were you in your office listening to our...wait a minute, Greg, have you been crying?" Wilson was stunned. House had tears in his eyes. In the whole 20 years he had known House, he never saw him cry. Never, not once.

"Please, Allison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in on your convesation with Wilson. Ok, so I did mean too. But that's not the point. I'm sorry. More sorry than I have ever been in my life. I don't deserve you. No one does. And for some unknown reason, you love me. I don't know why. Look what loving me made you do. It might as well have been me standing there doing that to you. I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought what I was doing was getting to you like that. I remember that day. Would you like to know why I said all those things to you? Things that I have regretted since I said them. It was that day that I realized I had feelings for you. I was terrified. I didn't understand what I was feeling and it scared the shit out of me. I never should have took it out on you. Please, Allison, forgive me." By now, House was on the floor, sobbing.

She didn't deserve to hurt like that and worst of all, it was his fault. He wouldn't be surprised if she spit in his face and walked out the door and out of his life forever.

Before she could answer, House got up and turned to Wilson. He had alot of things to appologize for today.

"James, I'm so sorry you feel that way. Not to sound like a girl either, but you are my best friend. Hell, how many people have come and gone in my life, but your still here. If it takes forever to make it up to you, I'll do it. Both of you, I will show you both just how sorry I am for treating you the way I have."

"House, its ok. You don't have to appologize to me. I understand. Your forgiven anyway. What are friends for, right?" Smiling, Wilson walked over and pulled House, his best friend, into a long overdue hug. Releasing him, House turned back around to face Cameron...no, Allison. She was Allison now.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to say it, but I will continue to say it until you believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I truly am sorry." Turing away, House moved to leave the room, thinking Allison didn't want to speak with him right now.

"House, wait. I forgive you. I forgave you the second I saw those tears in your eyes. You mean it. I know you do. But what happened to me, I did to myself. You can't blame yourself for that. It was my decision."

"You forgive me? That easily? But you said it, I've been nothing but mean and nasty to you since I hired you. How can you forgive me that quick?" House was dumbfounded.

"Its easy. Love. When you love someone, you forgive them. I love you. You know that." She was smiling through her tears, stairing at the man she loved.

"Love? That easy? Wow, so this is what it feel like then?"

"What?" Cameron asked him.

"Love. True love. Allison Cameron, I love you. Its taken me this long to admit it, but its true. I, Gregory House, love you, Allison Cameron. I'm sorry I never told you before. Maybe if I hadn't been to stubborn, I could have prevented any of from happening and we could have already been on our way to our life together. Because its true, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. If you'll let me, that is."

"I love you too, Greg. I'm just glad you finally saw what everyone around us already knew."

"THANK GOD! HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT! IT TOOK 3 YEARS, BUT BE FINALLY SAID IT!" Wilson yelled, running off to find Cuddy and tell her what he had just witnessed.

"Looks like we made him happy. And here I thought I was supposed to make you happy." House said, with a sly look about him.

"Oh, you have. You've made me more happy then I've ever been. So, do you think we'll get it?" Allison asked, knowing he would have no clue what she was talking about.

"Get what?"

"Our happily ever after?"

"Allison, I'll give you a whole damn fairytale, if that's what you want."

And he did. Allison Cameron had found her very own Prince Charming and she was determined to live happily ever after...well, as happily as one could get. I mean, this was Greg House we're talking about after all.

**THE END**

**A/N: There ya go. I hope it doesn't seem as rushed as I think it does. But I like it. This is actually the first story I have finished writing. I'm so proud of myself! _grins_ Anyway, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know. I've already got ideas running through my head for another _House, M.D._ story. It will also be a House/Cameron. They are my addiction. And just to throw this out there for any High School Musical fans who might read this, I have a Tryan story up now as well. For those who don't know what Tryan is, its a Troy/Ryan pairing. Don't read if it offends you. As always, feedback is welcomed, good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:) **


End file.
